The Weary Kind
by christian95
Summary: Batman and Harper Row fighting crime and making new discoveries


**Hello everyone I am back! :D and I have a new story that i cooked up in the old noodle this is a pairing that is probably crack but I like it anyway i said i ship alot of couples together lol anyway this is a Batman x Harper Row story so without further ado...**

**~enjoy~**

_:I watch him silently as I look on perched on a nearby rooftop his movements fluid perfectly coordinated this is a man I admire I look up to he is perfect to me even with his certain faults if I had to say so I...I care __a lot__ about him alright I have a crush on him so what?! I mean who wouldn't I don't know I guess I always liked the dark brooding type If my mother were here I know what she would say "Harper of all the men in this city and you crush on the one guy who could cause ya trouble?!" hmph I try to hold back a laugh at the thought "ah mother if only you could see me now" I say out loud to no one in particular I then see him fighting off three guys okay It's hero time!:_

_:I know she is watching me she constantly watches me every move I make It's almost as though she is studying me like a project she is working on I ain't no damn project that's for sure I will admit one thing though she is honors me greatly she is a good soldier she tries hard fights hard she is definitley a strong brave bold girl I won't lie she ain't bad looking either sure I won't admit it out loud but I like having her around she helps me out a lot she is always there when I need her:_

"Well well well look what we have here guys" says a Thug as he jumps out of an ally way

Other thugs began to emerge each one brandishing a sharp knife or machete.

"If I ain't a son of a bitch it's The Batman" says the thug as he chuckles lightly.

"Man I have always wanted to feel your blood on my hands" says the same thug.

"You ain't that lucky one movement and I will break you" says Batman.

"Oh ya! we will see about that! get em! says the thug as he and the rest of the thugs lunge at Batman

Batman punches one in the face and then karate kicks another in the face and then he punches one of the thugs in the throat and then grabs one by the arm breaking his arm he then grabs one of the thugs and knees him in the gut as he fights through the thug who he punched in the face grabs a bat and catches Batman off guard hitting him in the back of the head knocking Batman down he then hits him several more times as the rest of the gang gather up beating Batman down

_:I feel one of their noses break under my fist he is out cold I then whirl around kicking one in the face he won't be back up to soon i punch one in the throat as he struggles for air he won't die but he will struggle and probably blackout I break another one's arm and knee one in the gut then I feel a sharp pain in my back I fall to the ground I struggle to get up but they all begin to hit me each of them I begin to feel as though I am a goner then I see her I smirk just in time:_

Harper jumps from one of the apartment balcony's drop kicking a thug in the jaw she then punches one of the other thugs in the face and whirls around kicking one in the gut as she punches another in the face

:_I must admit I feel a sense of pride in knowing I am saving my Idol's life this will teach them not to mess with him! seeing him get beat makes something inside me snap I want to beat all of them until I see nothing but a bloody pulp! how dare they hurt him! how dare they hurt my...beloved:_

Batman gets up and begins punching one in the face before elbowing another in the face and kicking another in the jaw He and Harper manage to beat down all of them

"You okay?" Harper asks curiously with a hint of worry and concern in her voice.

"I am fine are you alright?" Batman asks in a stoic tone

"Yes" responds Harper in a lightly cheery tone

"Let's get out of here" responds Batman

Batman then grabs Harper by the waist firing his grapling hook she leans into him a little as he glides them on top of a roof he then let's go of Harper as they arrive on the rooftop

"Good job" Batman reply's

"Huh?" asks Harper as she snaps out of her daze

"Fighting and saving my life you did a good job" Batman says to Harper as she smiles slightly

"No problem I was just looking out for someone I..." Harper reply's cutting off at the end

:_Shit! I am busted!:_

"You what?" Batman asks curiously

"I...care...for" responds Harper in a tone barely above a whisper

Batman stands silently for a moment moldering over her revelation

_:So she cares about me...in what way:_

"In what way" Batman asks

"Hmmmmm?" responds Harper in a humming fashion

"In what way do you care about me?" questions Batman

"I..."

_:Come on Harper the jig is up: _

"In what way?!" asks Batman a little louder this time

"In a... romantic way" responds Harper in a quiet tone as she leans her head down

Batman sighs and then walks up to Harper as she expects the worst Batman then lifts her chin up with his gloved fingers and kisses Harper on the lips as her eyes widen and then she closes them moaning slightly as they kiss she wraps her arms around his neck suddenly he pulls back

"You have been waiting for this haven't you?" asks Batman

"Oh god yes" moans out Harper

"Then let's not make you wait any longer" reply's Batman with a smirk as He and Harper kiss and embrace each other

_:_


End file.
